This invention relates to secondary packaging and in particular to a machine for packaging a plurality of articles or containers in a wrap-around carton.
Beverages and other products are currently being marketed in aseptic containers which are formed with rectangular or square bases and sidewalls. These containers have been marketed in sets of three containers which are wrapped in a plastic film or taped together. The present invention is directed to a machine which will package three, six, nine, twelve or other selected numbers of containers in a wrap-around carton.
The machine segregates a selected number of containers from an infeed conveyor through an elevating plate which also functions to hold back the following containers. The containers are then conveyed through the machine by flight bars which are designed to contact the containers while clearing the carton as it is wrapped about the containers. As the containers are conveyed through the machine, an open carton blank is fed beneath the containers. The carton is wrapped about the conainers by means of tucking fingers and stationary folding bars and top panels of the carton are adhesively secured together to complete the packaging operation.